It's Always Been You, Rose Tyler
by DivingIntoAParadox
Summary: Rose and the Doctor finally have the chance to live the life together that they've longed for. Will the fact that he's not the same doctor get in the way, or will things be the same between the two of them? And what happens when an unexpected visitor pays them a visit?
1. Introduction

A/N: Okay, well I've recently decided to try a TenTooXRose fic... I really hope that you all enjoy it, inquiries and suggestions are more than welcome. Please enjoy, as well as R&R.

_Summary: Rose and the Doctor finally have the chance to live the life together that they've longed for. Will the fact that he's not the same doctor get in the way, or will things be the same between the two of them? And What will happen when an unexpected visitor comes along? _

A/N: I'd like to apologize for the terrible summary, I'm rather rubbish at writing them.

Introduction:

It had only been a day since they left Bad Wolf Bay, Rose was torn between happiness and a terrible amount of sadness. She wasn't sure how to feel, _her _Doctor didn't even say goodbye, he just left her there... with his duplicate. She knew that they had the same memories, same feelings, same everything... but it was going to be difficult for her to get used to.

"Rose... are you alright, love?" Jackie asked her, gently knocking on her door.

"Wha'? Yeah, yeah, I'm alright. Sorry, I was just tidying up a bit." She half smiled.

"Well, the Doctor sent me in to check on you. He's worried, you know, he won't admit it. I think he's scared that you're not going to accept him, that you won't see him as the Doctor. That's who he is though, he is _your _Doctor."

"He's not, though, my Doctor left without a word. In the TARDIS with _another _woman, he didn't even say goodbye, mum... he just left." Tears slowly started to well up in her eyes as she tried to choke back the sobs.

"Did it occur to you that he couldn't say goodbye? He already had to watch you kiss a man that wasn't him, and accept that he couldn't have you back because of this other Doctor. You should know how bad that feels..." Jackie wiped the tears off of Rose's cheeks, and smiled. She wasn't sure what else to say so she just left the room, leaving Rose to think about what she'd said.

"How's she doing?" The Doctor asked, jumping to his feet when Jackie came back in the room.

"She's having a hard time, I think you should talk to her... explain to her that you're the same person. Maybe explain why _he _didn't say goodbye."

"Okay," he nodded and walked over to Rose's room. "Rose?" He said softly, his voice still having the same affect on her, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry, I know I should be out there with all of you. I'm just having a hard time, I'll be better soon though. I promise, I'm not going to let this affect us. I'm not going to lose you again." She looked at him, taking in his every feature. There was nothing that would diminish her love for him. She loved him just the same as the loved the other Doctor, the one with two hearts. She knew it was the same person, she couldn't help but love him.

"You don't need to lie to me, Rose, I know you better than you think I do. I know that it's going to be hard for you, you don't need to pretend that it's not. I promise you I'm not going anywhere, you're not going to lose me again. I won't let that happen, I love you and I want you to love me just the way you used to. I don't want you to force it, I want it to be natural."

"I do love you, Doctor, that won't change. Not now, not ever. I'm only having a hard time understanding why he left me without even saying goodbye."

"Because, Rose, he loves you. When he had to say goodbye to you the first time, he didn't know what to do with himself. You keep _us_ strong, you help us be better, you make everything better, Rose. Saying goodbye to you again would have made it real and he couldn't handle that. He misses you though, I know that he does, probably more than he missed you before. When he saw you again he was so happy, he didn't even think that goodbye could have happened again... then I came along, and ruined it. I'm very sorry, I truly am... but we can't change any of it."

"It isn't your fault, Doctor, we're going to spend the rest of our lives _together_. That's more than I could ever ask for, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I love you." She kissed him on the cheek, the happiness taking over the sadness.

"I love you too." He stole a kiss that took her breath away, bringing every single feeling back causing her heart to race and fill with joy.

"I'm rather hungry, would you like to go get some dinner?" She stood up, holding out her hand with her signature grin.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Rose Tyler?" He took her hand in his, and wrapped the other around her waist.

"Well, yeah, I believe I am."

"Ooh, our first date. This will be quite the adventure." He pressed he lips on her and let the happiness just wash over him.

A/N: The first chapter should be up soon, I've got two other stories going on right now too but I promise to do my best by updating as often as possible. Please tell me what you think, I want to continue, but only if you guys really want me to. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Though I'm rather fond of the idea that the Doctor and Rose shagged on the TARDIS in between their adventures, I'm not going to have that be the case. This will be their first time. (Warning: slightly lemony) Please enjoy, read as well as review if you so desire.

Chapter 1: _First Date_

"I can't remember the last time I went on a date, I think it was with Margaret the Slitheen… granted she was trying to kill me most of the time." The Doctor laughed, thinking of the many adventures he and Rose had.

"How romantic," Rose chuckled, while glancing at the menu of a small Italian restaurant they'd found.

"Oh, yes, very." He winked.

They took a few minutes to finalize their decisions on what to eat, but finally (after the waiter came back for the third time) they closed their menus and made a decision.

"Sir," Rose waved over the waiter, "We're ready to order now."

"Ah, splendid, what can I get for the lovely couple?"

"I'll have your fish and chips, and a pop." Rose said as she handed the waiter both her and the Doctor's menus over.

"Oh, actually, I think I'll have the same." The Doctor smiled, winking at Rose. "Like our first date." He said when the waiter finally walked away.

"He was right, you know, you and me… it's just as it should be…" she paused for a moment, "do you think you're going to do anything with the piece of TARDIS he gave you?"

"Well, I thought I'd ask you about that. I mean, I would love to continue traveling the universe, but… if you want to stay here and maybe raise a family… I can do that." He just wanted to be with her, nothing else mattered to him. The thought of raising a family with her just made him grin uncontrollably.

"I wouldn't mind traveling the universe for a little longer… we've got a few years before it's too late to have children."

"Oh, how I love you, my Rose."

"I love you, too, my Doctor."

The Doctor and Rose took the long way back home, savoring the time they had with one another. They both knew that neither of them would be going away, but that didn't matter. They just wanted to be together, as much as they possibly could be.

"So, do you think you maybe want to stay with me… in my room?" Rose asked hesitantly, as her and the Doctor walked hand in hand down the ally ways.

"I'd like that, yeah, I mean… ya know, if that's what you want, of course." He blushed, feeling Rose's hand tighten around his. He never wanted that feeling to go away, he wanted her by his side always… he never wanted to go a second without her warmth, without her love, and now he didn't have to. He didn't have to suppress the feelings anymore, he could be honest and open with her.

"I do want that," she smiled and began blushing as well.

They continued walking in silence for the rest of the way, both of them overwhelmed with all the different thoughts that were racing through their minds. Though neither of them would admit it, they were hoping that no one else would stop them on the way to the bedroom. They wouldn't be able to contain themselves much longer, both were in much need of release after everything they've been through and bottled up over the years of traveling together.

"You two were out a while, where'd you go?" Jackie asked the second they walked through the door.

"We just had dinner, mum." Rose rolled her eyes, pulling on the Doctor's arm to hurry him down the hallway.

"Off to bed already, you two?" Pete asked as he passed the two in the hallway. The Doctor and Rose simply looked at each other, then at Pete, and nodded.

"Oi, more than I need to know!" Pete laughed, walking over to Jackie who turned her attention to her baby boy, Tony.

Rose and the Doctor didn't say a word when they walked in the room, the Doctor locked the door and Rose threw her shoes off across the room. The two embraced one another, their lips locking in a passionate kiss. They slowly made their way over to the bed, a piece of clothing hitting the floor with every step.

The Doctor's hands grabbed Rose's waist firmly as he climbed on top of her. He kissed a trail from her pelvis up to her neck, finally capturing her mouth. Rose arched her hips up, indicating to him that she was ready, and he had no hesitation as he entered her. A slight gasp escaped from each of their mouths, as they continued to move in perfect rhythm with one another.

**(A/N: I apologize if this scene was not satisfactory for you viewers, I have a problem writing sex scenes. If any of you happen to have any pointers, please feel free to PM me.)**

"I'm feeling a bit peckish… how about you, up for a midnight snack?" The Doctor asked, still taking in all of Rose's beauty.

"Didn't we just eat?"

"Hours ago… I guess we got caught up in the moment."

"Mmm…" She moaned as he kissed her neck, bringing them back into another few hours spent in complete bliss and desire.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So, Rose, do you think you'll continue working at Torchwood?" Pete asked as he was setting the table for breakfast. They'd been eating together more often since everything started to settle down.

"I was planning on staying at Torchwood, why should I stop working just because I've got the Doctor now?" She hadn't really considered leaving Torchwood to be an option, she hoped the Doctor would start working there as well, there was so much knowledge that he had to offer.

"Oh, I don't know, I just thought that you might have wanted to spend time with him now that he's here."

"I'm not one for domestics," she winked in the direction of the Doctor who'd been standing in the corner of the kitchen.

"Nor am I," The Doctor stepped forward, "when do we start?" He asked Pete as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Would today be pushing it? We're in need of people, things have been getting a little crazy over there. If you want to get everything in order you can officially start tomorrow too though, either way's good."

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other for a split second, making a decision, "We'll start today." They both beamed with the excitement of a new adventure and ran to the bedroom.

"Are you ready? It can't have taken you that long to get changed!" The Doctor was pacing around the room in anticipation, he'd been trying domestics for a week and he didn't want to do it much more. He knew that he couldn't be at Torchwood all the time but it would be nice to have some time away from the mind numbing boredom of being at the house.

"It's been less than a minute!" Rose screamed from the wardrobe. The Doctor was already in his suit when they made the decision so they only thing he had to do was check his hair, a good three or four times.

"Good enough!" He said as she walked out in just her t-shirt and pants.

"Hardly, goodness, you're far too eager. Maybe I should tell Pete that we'll start tomorrow instead so that you can calm yourself." She half joked, slipping on black trousers along with a black leather jacket. He shot her a sad puppy dog look that she still had yet to build an immunity to. "Fine, just stop rushing me. It's rather rude, and a bit annoying."

"Sorry… I'm just really excited."

"Why? Didn't you used to hate Torchwood? It was, after all, created because of our meddling at the Torchwood Estate, y'know with the werewolf." She smiled thinking back to the far too fond memory.

"I've been cooped up in a house for a week, you know that's not my 'style,'" He air quoted in a mimicking fashion of modern day slang, "plus, that was in a parallel universe… meaning Torchwood would have most likely been created with or without our help."

"Whatever, let's go." She grabbed the car keys, her purse, the Doctor's hand and the two of them went out to the car.

"You know how to drive this thing?" He said, completely serious.

"You're joking, of course I know how to drive this bloody thing. How the hell do you think I got around before you were here?" She raised her voice, offended.

The Doctor just stayed silent, for once, he didn't want to say anything else that could piss her off. He knew that when she was mad it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, he learned that lesson well after the whole Madame De Pompadour incident.

"_You okay?" Rose asked the Doctor, who'd been staring at the console of the TARDIS for about five minutes straight. She was not happy with him in the slightest, but she asked only as an attempt to prevent him or Mickey from noticing her annoyance._

"_Yeah, fine." He said, she could tell he was lying, she wasn't stupid. The Doctor sat down and started talking nonsense like he always did when he wanted to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her at the moment. It wasn't going to work this time, though, not right then at least, she was pissed. He left her and Mickey abandoned on a space ship after telling her that he'd never leave her behind. He let her think that she was different, but in all actuality she wasn't. From what she could tell by recent events, she was just replaceable. _

"_That's so far from the truth, don't play games with me Doctor. I'm so passed that right now." She walked away to her bedroom, in a huff, fed up with his tactics._

"_Oi, where d'you think you're going?" _

"_Away from you, you arse!" She threw her arms in the air out of frustration, walking into her bedroom._

"_How am I an arse!" _

"_Oh, how aren't you? You left Mickey and I stranded on a spaceship while you went of and snogged another woman! Not an arse move in the slightest, _no._" Anger slipped through her teeth more and more with every word._

"_She snogged me!"_

"_You kissed her back though, didn't you! And for some reason I doubt that it was more than once!" They were both screaming, they'd never really gotten in a fought like this before. _

_Rose went over to her bed and just lied down, she didn't want to fight with him. That wasn't what she wanted at all, she just wanted him to say how he felt. She felt tears falling down her cheeks and tried her best to fight them so that he wouldn't notice, but her efforts failed. The Doctor walked over to Rose, took a deep breath and sat down next to her, gently wiping the tears from her face._

"_Rose, what is this really about?" He asked softly, helping her sit up and continuing to wipe the tears as they fell._

"_I thought I knew how you felt about me, you said all those things and I really believed them… but you went and did this… and I just don't know anymore." She wished that the tears would stop, she couldn't help but feel like they were of weakness._

"_Nothing has changed, Rose, I promise."_

"_Why did you leave us then? Just so you could kiss her?"_

"_Of course not! I wasn't thinking, Rose, I'm sorry." He had a tendency to say her name a lot when he was remorseful._

"_I know you're sorry, I'm sorry too… it's not like we're really anything official anyways, I shouldn't be acting like a jealous girlfriend." The tears finally started to come at a slower rate._

"_Look," he pulled her chin up, but she resisted, "look at me, Rose." She gave in, looking into his brown eyes that were filled with such love and admiration. "I promise you, this will not happen again. You and me, that's what it will be from now on, together." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She knew that the chances of him actually saying he loves her were slim because that would just hurt him too much, but this was good enough for her. She knew how he felt about her and that's really all that mattered anyways._

The Doctor smiled, thinking back to the agreement they made that night… that neither of them would go off snogging someone else because they had each other for that. He loved that he could be exclusive with her now, kiss her any time he pleased and tell her he loved her with out the daunting thought that he would have to grow old while he stayed young. He could grow old with her now and that's all he ever wanted to do, for him and Rose to spend the rest of their lives _together. _

**A/N: This chapter is more of a happy chapter, I'm planning some excitement and a bit of angst in a few chapters, I just have to figure everything out first. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed please R&R ****J**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rose and the Doctor had been working at Torchwood for the last month or so, and they were so absolutely happy. They were living the life that they'd never imagined to be possible, they'd each fallen into the habits of being in a relationship. Such as eating breakfast with each other every morning, and having dinner every night when they came home from a long day's work.

"Rose, wake up, we need to leave in less than an hour and I've still not eaten breakfast." He nudged her a bit to try to wake her up, but she wasn't responsive. "Rose," He said a little louder, but still she didn't move. "Rose!" He yelled, checking her pulse and barely finding one. "PETE! JACKIE! GET IN HERE!" He screamed, picking up Rose and holding her in his arms.

"What is it?" Jackie said, stumbling in, her eyes widening when she saw the body of her unconscious daughter in the arms of the Doctor.

"We've got to get to a hospital, or Torchwood, or somewhere with a medical center!" He walked out with Rose still in his arms, not caring about the fact that he was half clothed.

"Come on, we'll go to Torchwood since it's closer than any hospital." Pete grabbed his keys and allowed the Doctor out the door before him and Jackie.

"Hurry, hurry, _hurry_!" The Doctor shouted as Pete took longer than he liked to open up the door that let to Torchwood.

"Doctor, what's wrong. Is that Rose?" Rick, a co-worker of their's inquired, looking dumbfounded as usual.

"Who else would it be!" The Doctor said through his teeth, "get help! We need help, immediately!"

"Right, sorry sir!" Rick ran off to find some help and the Doctor placed Rose carefully on her back. He checked her pulse again, relieved to still find one. It hadn't changed at all since the last time he'd checked it. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with her, and nothing was coming up. They hadn't come across any dangerous situations yet, and she hadn't shown any signs of sickness recently.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" One of the known nurses came 'round the corner, rushing over to the Doctor and Rose.

"I don't know! I woke up this morning and she wouldn't wake up! I don't know what's wrong with her! You've got to help me!" He was becoming erratic.

"Doctor, I'm going to need you to calm down." The nurse paused to think for a moment, "Come on, help me take her to the Medical Wing." The Doctor quickly picked up Rose and followed the nurse down to the Medical Wing, trying to hold on to hope that she was going to be okay.

_A/N: I know, I know, I know, this is an extremely short chapter with a cliff hanger. To be quite frank I've got terrible writer's block, I know where I want to go, but I can seem to figure out how to get there. Please Review or PM me with any ideas that you may have. You could also message me on my Tumblr (ten-eleven-rose . tumblr .com) If you would rather that. Please and thank you, I really need feedback, otherwise this story may die and I really don't want that to happen._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hello," Rose smiled as she looked up at the Doctor who'd been waiting a whole week in pure misery just to hear her voice again.

"Hello," He grinned, joy washing over his body causing his eyes to gleam with excitement.

"What happened?" She sounded groggy, which was understandable since she'd been unconscious for a week.

"Well, the doctor's say that there's nothing that's wrong with you… you just were unconscious for a week." He tried to say in the calmest manner possible, trying to prepare for how he was going to break the news to her about her unexpected change of DNA.

"A week!?" She shouted, or at least tried to.

"Yes, a week…"

"And the doctor's say that there's nothing wrong with me? How is that possible?" Her voice was still high, she was trying to sit up but found herself too weak.

"I really don't know how to tell you this… there's nothing wrong with you, it's just that you changed."

"How did I change exactly?"

"I really don't know how to say this…" he took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you remember when you killed the Emperor of the Daleks on Satellite Five? How you absorbed the time vortex just to save me, and became Bad Wolf?"

"Yeah…" she looked confused.

"Well, when you did that… Bad Wolf saw what was going to happen and created a plan… You, Bad Wolf, set a DNA bomb basically, you saw that you were going to be separated from me… the other me and decided that you were going to change yourself so that you could never die." He took another deep breath, and sighed before finishing, "you, in a manner of speaking, turned yourself into a Time Lady… that's why you were unconscious for a week, your body was going through the proper changes. Rose," he paused, "you can't die."

_A/N: Oh, I know how short this is and how long it's taken me to update… In my defense I've had a lot going on. I moved out of my house, and now live with my fiancé, who just proposed last week… and I'm getting married next month. The only time I have is when he's asleep, and I use that time to do my homework… Though I'm going to try to get on the next chapter of this as soon as I update, I just kind of wanted to post an explanation and a hook to bring readers back. I'm very sorry, I love you all. Please Read and Review._


End file.
